1. Field of the Invention
In one form of construction which is already known, a gardening hand tool is provided with a handle or a set of handles and it is possible to use each handle with a series of different implements which are interchangeable. The handles of a set can have different lengths or widths.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In accordance with one design of the prior art, the tool proper or implement is provided with a socket of hexagonal cross-section and the socket is intended to be inserted in a coupling sleeve attached to the handle. An internally-threaded bore is pierced in the socket wall and a captive clamping screw engaged within said bore has the function of detachably fixing the handle on the tool. This mode of attachment, however, is not sufficiently reliable since the screw is liable to work loose more and more readily as the threads become worn during service. In accordance with another known practice, an end-piece which is integral with the tool proper and of rectangular cross-section is engaged in a coupling sleeve which is attached to the handle, said sleeve being provided with a recess having a corresponding cross-section. The end-piece is retained within said recess by means of a pushbutton locking device which is adapted to cooperate with an orifice pierced in the terminal face of the end-piece. All these devices are not only complex and costly to manufacture but also make it necessary to replace the handle when they no longer operate correctly.